winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lighthouse
Part 1: Beacon Academy was huge. It was her first impression as Tianee Musk stepped out of the airship. There was a wide courtyard that leads to a beautiful fountain and the famous Beacon tower just right behind it - just like the photo I've seen in the tour guide! The young girl was excited: Having travelled from across the continent to another, completely different place to her hometown to study at one of the most famous Academies after all! "Neil would love to be here right now." Smiling to herself, Tianee skipped down the stairs from the airship before anyone else. --- HERE Walking down with the old suitcase hugged close to her, Tianee Musk took a deep breath and stepped out: This will be the start of something new - dangerous but exciting. It doesn't snow here - which was a huge chance to the girl, warmer and sunnier. "Wow, this place is amazing~" Exclaimed with a mid-tone Northern accent, she followed the crowd of people to the courtyard with confident steps. The girl couldn't wait till school start - she has never been in a combat school before, and according to the Hunters who visited her, it was something completely different from the school she went to. Followed the large crowd, the teal haired girl headed to the building where professor Goodwitch has announced the cerenomy would take place with a bright smile. Picked a spot on the front, Tianee slightly leaned on a nearby pillar and waited patiently for the ceremony to begin. --- "Quick! Move it" "Shit, don't push me!" The young girl tore her gaze away from the empty stage to a rather strange sight: The crowd of people - one by one, started moving and formed a small path to the door. At first Tianee didn't see anyone standing out, but as the sound of metal clicking on the hard floor became louder and louder, she saw a single person walking through the line. She was a tall, slender woman with deep purple colored hair pulled into a side pony tail, dressed with tight fitting clothes that compliment her every curves. But what noticeable about her was the color of her eyes: They are red, like the color of blood, alluring enough to keep people from looking away, but scary enough to send chill down their spine. As she stopped in front of the stage, the crowd gathering back - still keeping a safe distance from her, and started whispering. From her spot, Tianee could barely picked up what they were whispering: "It's Idina...." "...Caliber..." "She's dangerous... Don't mess with her..." "...destroyed an entire airship by herself..." The teal haired girl glanced at the group, and then back at the woman called "Idina": She was standing casually like everyone else, spinning what looked like a screwdriver in one hand while looking at the stage. This person, she certainly didn't look dangerous to her, but there was something about her that has been keeping everyone else away from her. Whatever it is, Tianee refused to budge an inch. "I'll.. keep this brief." Turned her attention to the stage, the girl noticed the headmaster walked out from the backstage... Part 2: "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." From backstage, Crystal gulped nervously at the large crowd - the way they all looked at the same direction and seemingly waiting for some sort of mistake from the man in green was enough to make her not want to be in his spot any time soon, let's alone making a speech. As soon as the blonde woman dismissed the group, the redhead sighed in relief and quietly left the place. She has been excused from staying in the infirmary - the nurse and professor Glynda has been very upset after what happened, and Crystal felt like going back there would be a bad idea. However, the girl didn't know where to go, nor who to talk to - she didn't even know where to change from the dusty hospital's robe she was wearing. When she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, Crystal yelped and quickly backed away - only to see professor Ozpin standing behind her. "Having trouble finding your way around ?" He asked and casually sipped from his cup. To his respond, the redhead girl timidly nodded and twiddled her fingers together - which wasn't a surprise: Crystal didn't have a clue what was going on, nor remembered anything about herself other than her name... "I s-suppose I should leave...? Scratched the back of her head nervous, the girl stared down to her feet, "I h-heard your speech, and I d-don't think I have what it takes..." "I see." She held her breath, and waited for what was suppose to be a comment of how disappointed he was of her. However, to her surprise, Ozpin only took another sip from his cup, before he calmly requested "Cast Dust on that tree." --- "E-eh...?" Crystal was taken off by his request, but after seeing the silver haired headmaster nodded, she turned to look at the tree nearby. Taking a deep breath, the girl raised her hand up and concentrated - the bracelet around her wrist started glowing brightly, before swiftly brought her arm down. The sound of ice forming could be heard from miles away as the entire tree was completely frozen, with several blocks of ice shaping like a large flower around the trunk. "Not as strong as when you were against Glynda earlier." Ozpin commented, taking a few steps forward to examine the tree, "However, not many Dust caster at your age can do the same - at least, not without the help of a conduit. You have a talent with Dust." "I am...?" She repeated, looking down at her bracelet. "Indeed you are. While I do not know who you are, or where you come from, or even how you managed to get here, I can safely say that you can begin your journey here in Beacon Academy." The headmaster mused quietly as he watched her expression, "At the very least, you will be able how to properly defend yourself in life or death situation." Crystal remained quiet, unsure of what to say. A piece of paper was held out in front of her, with what looked like a mini map on with, along with a set of numbers. "The ballroom is just over here. And I already have Glynda placed your belonging in locker number 014, and the password is already written on here." He patted on her shoulder in a reassuring manner, before turned away to leave, "And miss Nelde ?" "Y-yes ?!" "Do make some friends." She was surprised at his words, but said nothing as Crystal watched the headmaster left the place... Part 3: There was a sound of clapping coming from behind her, and as the redhead turned around, she noticed a guy - he didn't seem to be any older than her, was clapping with a smile on his face. He was blonde, dressed in purple and gold with a cloak around his shoulders. "I couldn't help but overheard that professor Ozpin, the very headmaster, accepted you into Beacon Academy." He smiled, extended a hand forward. "Which is rather odd, because in order to enter this Academy. everyone will need to pass a rigorous entrance exam." "T-they are ?" Dumbfounded, the redhead tilted her head to the side. The girl was still confused of what was going on, and these newfound information didn't help her at all... "Yes, I heard that most students who applied here spent years in combat school, just to pass that exam. So, what is your secret ?" Unconsciously gripped at her robe as he spoke, Crystal started chewing down on her lower lips: She didn't know about the entrance exam, and now that he told her about it, the nervousness returned to her. If it was just as hard as the guy said it is, then why would the headmaster accepted her for being able to cast Dust ? "Did your parents help with school's financial ? Or are you the daughter of one of the counsels ? A relative of a famous Huntress ?" Without waiting for her to answer, the blonde took another step and started questioning her. The tension around the two of them rose when Crystal found herself pressed against a tree, with him towering in front of her. "Or did you bribe Ozpin ? You bribed him, right ? There is no way Ozpin would accept a complete random stranger in his school for..." Out of nowhere, another person landed on top of him and knocked the guy out - making Crystal yelped in the process. From the corner of her eyes, the redhead noticed the third person had a hood over their head, cladded in light armors with a sword strapped on their waist. They mumbled something, before removing their foot from the now unconscious blonde's face and started walking away from her. "W-wait for me!" --- By the time she arrived to the ballroom, most people has already settled down for a good night sleep. And even though there was a few that grouped and chat - one of the groups even started bickering about something, Sirce Marion still found this tolerable. Beacon Academy, to her, wasn't bad: Loud and annoying ? Yes. But it wasn't a horrible place, compared to the last place she stayed. Picking a spot on the corner of the room, the brunette dropped her sleeping bag on the floor before she started unstrapping her armors - still having her hood over her head. "There you a-are!" The corner of her left eye twitched as the sound of someone calling out for her - but of course, someone would try and bother her sooner or later. As Sirce glanced at the source of the sound, she noticed the girl from the school yard earlier was leaning on the wall nearby, gasping for air before she stood straight up and grinned: "You were so fast, I couldn't catch up to you and..." Crystal stopped to catch her breath again, before extended a hand out, "Thank you for helping me earlier! My name is Crystal, Crystal Nelde, it's nice to meet you!" "Sirce." The brunette replied, before she sat down and removed her gloves. "Ooh, your earring is really pretty~ It matches your eyes color and has a cute little bead on it~" She grumbled quietly when the redhead sat down next to her and started chatting in a bubbly manner - too bubbly for her liking. Decided she would rather wake up early for the initiation tomorrow, Sirce crawled inside her sleeping bag and turned away, ignoring Crystal - who has decided to examine her armors. "You two are cute together, y'know that ?" A comment and a pair of red eyes threw the brunette off - she slightly pushed herself away. However, when the brunette realized it was just another girl with wavy purple hair lying a few inches away. In respond to her comment, Crystal crawled over Sirce and waved. "Hello~ My name is Crystal, it's nice to meet you too~" "Crystal and Sirce, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N..." "Cut it out!" Sirce growled lowly, before lightly pushing Crystal off and turned to the other side. The brunette wasn't get left alone, though: The purple haired girl reached out and wrapped her arms around her, while at the same time, she pressed her chest on Sirce's back before whispered to her ear: "Don't be shy, I can teach you a thing or two...~" Growled lowly, Sirce elbowed the female - hard, before glared at her: While the purple haired was slightly taken off by her action, that annoying smirk didn't leave her lips - with their eyes locked. "Excuse me ?" They looked up, to find themselves being joined by another person - who looked like a little girl compared to the rest. Wavy teal hair let loose behind her baby blue dress and a cartoon reindeer printed on the front, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Can you keep it down ? I don't want to be rude but there are people who are trying to sleep." "Oh, I am very sorry!" The redhead exclaimed, lowered her tone before she returned to her sleeping mat. Idina, on the other hand, eyed the child-like girl from head to toe - wondering if she was a student here, before commented in a rather playful tone: "Sorry, Shorty. Go back to sleep." Copper eyes widen, and the pillow she was holding was dropped down on the floor as the teal haired girl stepped forward, no longer feeling sleepy: "Did you just call me Short ?!!!" Category:Story Category:Volume 1